


The Pet Files

by poolsidescientist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Mulder discusses getting a pet with his son. Scully takes matters into her own hands. Takes place in an AU where everyone lives and is happy.
Thank you to @jackieisboring and @brezifus for the idea (both from tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own the X-files nor have any affiliations with the creators.
> 
> FYI this is the first fanfic I ever wrote.

“You know dad, I wouldn’t mind a velociraptor as a pet.” Announced 15-year-old William Mulder as the credits rolled at the end of ‘Jurassic World’, a movie the father-son duo had watched together at least eight times.

“But we have pets”, Mulder argued, pointing to the fish tank.

“Those are mom’s fish.” William rolled his eyes.

“I bought them, technically they’re my fish.”

“Mom’s the only one who feeds them. If it were up to us they’d be dead in the tank. Besides, all they do is swim in a circle. If I had a velociraptor I could train it to do stuff.”

Mulder sighed at his son’s comments. He owed his poor fish a bit of TLC. “Why a velociraptor and not a T-rex, isn’t she the star of the show? Or why not a pterodactyl?”

“Did we just watch the same movie? Good luck keeping a pterodactyl in a birdcage! And T-rex likes her independence. I don’t think she’d fit in the yard.” William smirked as he showed another handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth. “Bigfoot would make a better pet.”

“Bigfoot huh, I’d teach it to speak wookie and give it a crossbow.”

“Still not as cool as a velociraptor. I wanna train something. Didn’t mom have dog once?” William looked up inquisitively at his father. He really did have Scully’s eyes.

“Yes, a long time ago. A Pomeranian named Queequeg, she kind of stole him from a dead lady.” Mulder thought back to the yappy little orange puffball. He was a pest, but he was Scully’s pest. “Poor thing got eaten by an alligator when we were investigating a case.”

At that, William’s eyes lit up. “An alligator! That would be perfect, I could take it for walks and everything!”

“I guess it would guard the house from burglars. It might eat the fish though.”

With that, Mulder got off the couch and opened the curtains. Maybe seeing a bit of sunlight before the end of the day wasn’t a bad idea for either of them. Brushing the shells of sunflower seeds off his pants, he looked out the window and noticed that his wife was in the driveway with a crate under her arm. Both he and William rushed out to join her.

In the crate was an orange and white corgi happily panting away. Also grinning was Scully, carrying the dog crate under one arm and a bag of supplies under the other.

“Mom, are we dog sitting?” Asked William, analyzing the corgi. “Where did the dog come from?” 

“Well,” explained Scully, beaming with joy, “remember how Mr. Sadler was retiring? He’s also moving to Florida and wanted someone to take care of his dog. He likes to golf and is scared of it getting eaten by an alligator. I couldn’t let him put it in a shelter. William, you’ve wanted a pet for a while.”

“So we get to keep him!” William shared his mother’s enthusiasm for the dog. Mulder smiled lightly and accepted that he was about to get a new family member. 

“I’m glad you didn’t commit grand theft canine with this one,” Mulder teased. “You want to call this one Queequeg the second?”

“Nope,” Scully opened the front of the crate to pat the dog’s head, “call him Ishmael.”


End file.
